qifandomcom-20200215-history
Campanology
"Campanology" is the first episode of the C Series of QI and the 25th episode overall. It was first broadcast on BBC Two on 30 September 2005. It featured no new panellists. Scores Numbers in brackets mark appearances - e.g. "(2)" means "(second appearance)". # Rich Hall (10): 8 points # Bill Bailey (7): -5 points # Rob Brydon (2): -16 points # Alan Davies (25): -25 points Subjects *The 2002 Ordnance Survey map of Great Britain, the most detailed map of its kind, sells on CD-ROM for £30,000 for every town, or £4,990,000 for the whole country. *The connection between a Carlisle Surprise, A Reverse Canterbury Pleasure & A Sheep Tied To A Lamppost in Cardiff is that they're all types of "changes" in church bell ringing. In Campanology, there are 720 different possible changes in the traditional British line-up of six church bells. The origin of the word "Campanology" comes from the Latin for a part of the countryside called Campana. If there were 12 bells in the peal, there would be 479,001,600 different permutations, which would take 38 years to do. The Chinese invented the bell in 1200 BC. *The Isle of Wight was the last place in Britain to convert to Christianity in 686 AD, almost a century after the rest of the country. It was subjugated by Cædwalla (leader of the West Saxons), who killed most of the Pagan population to Christianise it. Alan got a point for knowing about The Needles. The North American gray squirrel has not made its way to the Isle of Wight. The Isle of Wight was the last place to be invaded by a foreign power, when it was invaded by the French. (100 point question asked to Alan. Bill answered it correctly.) *Custard can support a person walking on top of it because it is a non-Newtonian fluid, as demonstrated on Sky One's Brainiac. The heavier the weight you put on it, the harder it becomes. *Name the teams at the Colosseum in Ancient Rome.Lions v Christians There is no evidence that any Christians were thrown to the lions in a colosseum. Among punishments given to Christians were being forced by Nero to make torches on the Appian Way. *In the Middle Ages, most people thought the world was spherical,Flat although Christopher Columbus believed the world to be pear shaped. Terry Jones blames Washington Irving for making this "lie" about it. He says "The Greeks knew it was round, Chaucer knew it was round, Roger Bacon wrote about the curvature of the Earth in the 13th century." If the Earth wasn't round, planes couldn't fly properly. Since the 4th century BC, no-one believed that the world was flat. General Ignorance *A taffy pull is an American social event where taffy is made as a form of social interaction.Welsh chat-up line Taffy is different from English toffee because it's chewy and soft all the way through, because it's aerated. Salt water taffy isn't actually made from salt water. The story goes that during the 19th century, there was a flood in Atlantic City (note: Fry refers to Atlanta but he is mistaken, probably because Atlanta is inland) and the stock of taffy was flooded, so a friend told the owner to sell it as "salt water taffy". Some people believe the story, others don't. *There were sevenTwo sheep on Noah's Ark, because there were seven of every type of clean animal on board the Ark, with two of each unclean animal like pigs. *The archbishop murdered by Henry II was called Thomas Becket,Thomas à Becket with the "à" being a mistake, as described by historian John Strype in the "Memoirs of Thomas Cranmer". Forfeits Category:C Series episodes Category:BBC Two episodes Category:2005 episodes Category:Series premieres Category:Rich Hall wins Category:Bill Bailey Category:Rob Brydon Category:Episodes